Kenji Asuka
is of the Gorengers, with the designation number "5". He is the youngest member of the team who was training at EAGLE's Kansai branch. Biography Gorenger Kenji was a trainee at EAGLE's Kansai branch, until Poison Gas Mask attacked with the Zolders and killed all the soldiers with only Asuka surviving. He was called by Commander Gonpachi Edogawa to Snack Gon, the secret gateway to EAGLE Japan's main command center, along with the other survivors, Kaijo, Shinmei, Oiwa and Peggy. There they were given special formfitting electronic battlesuits, which empower its wearer with various superhuman abilities. The five became the Gorengers, world's last hope of winning against Black Cross. They first fought with Gold Mask and destroyed him with their finisher, Gorenger Storm. The Gorengers continued to battle Black Cross Army's forces and after long fights they defeated the leader of Black Cross, Black Cross Führer and they saved the world. J.A.K.Q. vs. Gorenger J.A.K.Q. has defeated Crime and the world is at peace. But Iron Claw survived and now plans to blow away some of the most important European countries. J.A.K.Q. meet Peggy Matsuyama/Momorenger and team up to destroy the plans of Iron Claw. The other Gorengers return too and the two teams fight together and destroy Iron Claw and the organization itself. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai MidoRenger is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Kenji fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders, his team's leader, Akarenger, noticed the fleet moving towards them. He then gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Midorenger powers are later utilized by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Captain Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. His team leader, Tsuyoshi Kaijo was seen seeing the Gokaigers off. It is assumed that Kenji and his teammates have their powers once more. Super Hero Taisen ), alongside the Gekirangers, Go-Ongers, Goseigers, and Shinkengers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Kenji, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and . During the final battle, he is seen with fighting a and a Gormin. Video game appearances Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 Midorenger appears with his team in Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001, which features characters from various tokusatsu series. Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross Midorenger appears with his team in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile': :Kenji Asuka/Midorenger: Gorenger's youngest warrior. He has had failures due to overreacting in his behavior, but it matures him into being an adult warrior day by day. He defeats opponents with fast attacks that utilize lightness in battle. Super Sentai Battle Base Midorenger is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Midorenger As Midorenger, he was armed with a number of unique weapons. His signature weapon was the razor-sharp “Midomerang” (Green-boomerang) which can be flung at enemies. He could also use it as a handheld weapon to cut and slash his opponents. His “Midomerang” was later upgraded to the “New Midomerang” which was a bit bigger. He also carried the “Mido Puncher” which was an updated slingshot weapon which can be used to fire “pachinko-ball” pellets and sometimes explosives. Asuka drove the super motorcycle “Green Machine” and later the “Green Star.” Arsenal *Birdies *Greenmerang Boomerang *Green Puncher *Green Machine *Green Star *Variblune *Varidreen Techniques *'Double Kick' - A double attack able to take out two Zolders. Ranger Key The is Kenji Asuka's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key, along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Midorenger Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as Midorenger. *The Gokaigers became the Gorengers in their first ever Gokai Change on Earth. *Among several changes as he, Marvelous, Luka, and Ahim fought against Space Empire Zangyack while Joe was absent. *The Gokaigers became the Gorengers in their baseball match with resurrected Black Cross Army monster Baseball Mask. *As part of an all-green change to defeat a duo of Dogormin, Don did a combo attack with Luka (ShishiRanger), as both Midorenger and ShishiRanger had weapons which are thrown at the enemy. The Gorenger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. At the start of the battle, the Gorengers had a brief skirmish with the two teams alongside the keys of three recent teams, the Gekirangers, Go-Ongers, and Shinkengers. The Gorengers appeared again after all the other puppets were defeated, with a Gorenger Hurricane ball being kicked at Gokai Red and Super Gosei Red. The Gorengers stood behind the three recent teams who fired their cannons at the Gokaigers and Goseigers, who countered with their team finishers, taking down the three teams as Gokai Red and Super Gosei Red finished off the fake Gorengers. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Kenji received his key and became Midorenger once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kenji is portrayed by , who would later play Kensaku Shiraishi/Battle Cossack I in Battle Fever J. As Midorenger, he had several suit actors: Bunya Nakamura, Yasuo Yukawa, Haruhiko Yashimoto (episodes 1-60), Jun Murakami (episodes 61-84). Musical Themes Midorenger has one leitmotif, entitled "Nazonazo no Midorenger". Notes *Strangely, Midorenger is seen in a Black Megaforce Ranger card in previews for the Power Rangers Action Card Game Series 3, Universe of Hope.http://blog.samuraicast.com/power-rangers-action-card-game-series-3-universe-of-hope-preview/ http://www.megaforcecast.com/gallery/thumbnails.php?album=439 His appearance is unexplained. References External links *Midorenger at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Midorenger at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Green Category:Gorengers Category:Child Archetype Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers without Changers Category:Sentai 5 Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Earth Guard League